Harry Potter and the Broken Time Turner
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: Harry Potter discovers Hermione's method of attending two classes at once. In an attempt to just try it for himself one time, Harry makes a terrible mistake and finds himself in a different world. Where is he? Will he ever get home? What type of man will he be if he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

Harry was shocked that Hermione had been given a time turner in order to attend her classes. The look on Hermione's face had told him it was a big secret and he had no intention of revealing it.

*Flashback*

_ Harry had been surprised to see Hermione in his class when she had just left the Great Hall for her other class. He thought it was odd and knew she had 2 classes at the same time again. This time he was going to find out how. He grabbed his invisibility cloak. He went to the class room Hermione said she was going to and saw her there. He furrowed his brow and walked away figuring he was just confused. As he turned the corner he saw a different room glow slightly and then Hermione walked out of it._

_ Harry ripped off the cloak, pulled his wand out and glowered, "Who are you? How are you imitating my best friend?"_

_ Hermione blinked, "What are you talking about Harry?" She rolled her eyes, "I was just checking something on my way to my next class." _

_ Harry was not convinced, "I just saw you in your class. Who are you?"_

_ Hermione's eyes shifted and she took a deep breath, "I'm Hermione... but I'm the other Hermione in the future. Dumbledore... gave me a time turner." She pulled it out from under her shirt and showed him what it was. _

_ "A time what?" Harry looked baffled and only half convinced. _

_ Hermione grabbed him by his hand and walked over to an empty classroom about 30 feet away. She pulled him in the classroom and turned the time turner back 3 minutes. After the time turner took effect she walked him around the corner. Sure enough, Harry saw himself and Hermione arguing. They ducked behind the wall and waited until the 3 minutes had pass and they had caught up to themselves. _

_ She then looked him in the eyes, "Its a time turner and it is highly restricted. Please don't tell Ronald, he never knows when to keep his mouth shut." _

_ Harry's mouth felt dry as he swallowed the severity of what he had just found out. He looked at her befuddled, "Wizard's can time travel?"_

_ Hermione smacked him upside the head, "Of course they can time travel, you imbecile. We can transfigure objects into animals, why would time travel be hard?"_

*End Flashback*

Yet, beyond the fact that Hermione could time travel, Harry had a deep desire to simply test the time turner out. It had been a week since he had discovered how she was getting to class and his desire to try it on his own, just once, was burning within him. Harry knew that until he tried it, the desire would not dissipate. He was going to need a plan.

Harry knew from his years at the Dursley's that it was possible to steal something and return it before the owner even noticed. The item in question being a time turner made that concept even easier. Harry knew his plan needed to go flawlessly or he would upset Hermione. So, he waited until Hermione had decided to spend a long night studying. That night, as had happened so many nights before, Hermione fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room. Harry smiled and moved quietly towards Hermione.

As he approached her she stirred slight, yet, he ignored it knowing that she was sound asleep. He then used his wand to slowly slip the time turner off her neck. Finally, it was in his hands.

He had to suppress the desire to jump for joy. He ran out of the common room quietly, but, quickly. Upon getting to a dark quiet room he stared at the beautiful time turner in his hands.

Suddenly he heard the meow of Mrs. Norris. In his startled state he dropped the time turner and it shattered. The dust flew everywhere and in shock, Harry Potter breathed in some of the time dust as he tried to grab and put back together the time turner. He buckled over in pain and then suddenly, to the meowing of Mrs. Norris, Harry Potter was gone from Hogwarts as was the time turner.

* * *

Harry blacked out as the pain overcame him. When he finally woke up he was lying in the middle of a giant cave like place. The ground was rocky and looked to have cracks leading to a green fog all over it. He instinctively moved to an area without the green fog, which screamed danger. Harry pulled his wand out, "Lumos." The tip of his wand glowed faintly and helped light up the cave. That was when he saw there were dead bodies all over the cave. Men and women with guns and armor all dead. The cave looked to have been a battle zone.

Harry breathed out, "Where the hell am I?"

A voice behind him replied, "The real question is, who are you and why are you still alive?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Anyone want to take a shot in the dark at what happened? Where is he? I will be writing about 2 or 3 chapters more and then I'll post them. I would love to hear from you guys what you think is going on.

Corvus Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry turned around, wand in hand. He came face to face with two men in long black robes. Each of them were holding a long cylindrical like object. One of the men was wearing a mask while the other was an odd looking bald man. The man in the mask smiled and looked over at the bald man. "You know what, who cares. Kill him."

The bald man nodded and the cylindrical object suddenly became a long red light. Harry wasn't sure how a light could be dangerous, but he had a gut feeling he shouldn't touch it. He backed up quickly and his brain clicked finally, "Expelliarmus!" The beam of light turned off and flew into Harry's hand.

The bald man looked confused but smirked none the less. He raised his hands and lightning began to come out. The pain Harry felt was enormous. Suddenly he heard amongst the pain, "Stop."

The bald man ceased and looked over at his companion, "My Master, if I may speak freely, why stop?"

The other man took his mask off. Standing there was a brunette man with short hair, "If he can disarm you with a word, he is worth keeping."

The bald man looked unsure, "Yes my Master." He bowed and went to go grab Harry."

"Back off you Death Eater scum!" Harry shouted.

The brunette looked confused, "Death Eater? One does not eat death... Well at least I do not. I am Darth Revan." He offered his name, "And this is Malak, my apprentice."

Harry looked skeptical, but Revan continued speaking, "You really only have two options. You come with us and join me, or Malak will kill you. I personally would prefer to study your unique relationship with the force as well as help you hone it further."

Harry drooped and tossed the lightsaber to Malak, "Fine. I will join you." He knew that although this man was clearly some form of evil, it was not Lord Voldemort or one of his followers and that was really all that mattered.

Revan smirked and then placed his mask back on, "Now, how about we depart from Malachor V." Harry followed Revan through the cave system until the were in front of a small car like thing.

"Get in." Revan commanded.

"What is it?" Harry looked baffled and with that Revan laughed.

"Where are you from boy? This is a space ship. It is tiny, but the hope is it will return us to the main ship." Malak asked.

Harry looked at the two men, "I'm from England."

"England? Have you ever heard of Englad before Malak?" Revan asked with a slight tone of confusion.

"No, my Master, I have not." Malak responded.

Revan shrugged and took that moment to chart a flight back to the main ship. Upon arriving the airlock opened and Harry was protected on both sides.

Revan then grabbed a piece of technology and spoke into it, "We have returned from our sweep over Malachor V. The disturbance in the force has been found. It has been years since we defeated them and only one person was on the surface. No one is to injure this child. Please chart our departure for the Star Forge."

Revan then looked at the child, "Your name please."

Harry stuttered out, "Harry Potter."

Revan nodded, "Very well." He looked at Malak, "Take him to the Med Bay. I want his midi-chlorians checked."

As Harry was walked through the ship he saw many interesting things. There were odd looking people on the ship. Some did not speak english. Others did. Some looked like monsters. Upon arriving at the med-bay, Harry was left in the care of a woman named Nora Solimar, "Hello Mr. Potter. I have been informed you need a full medical and a midi-chlorian test, is that correct?"

Harry looked unsure but finally nodded. She then grabbed one of the robots in the room and had it do a full diagnostic.

The robot then spoke up, "He is underfed, has several badly healed bones, and needs eye surgery. His midi-chlorian level is 25,000."

Nora looked at the robot and then at Harry, "It appears my droid needs a tune up himself." She shook her head and dismissed the bot before calling in another droid, "Please do a diagnostic."

The droid returned the same response as the first. She repeated this 5 times. Finally she shook her head and, with Harry's permission, took a blood sample herself. She then grabbed her microscope and preformed the midi-chlorian test herself. When she was done, she looked confused, worried and down right scared. She immediately called for Darth Revan.

Revan strolled into the room about a half hour later, "Miss Solimar, what is so hard about a basic diagnostic?"

Nora bowed her head and stuttered out, "My Lord, the boy. His midi-chlorian level is off the charts."

Revan eyed the woman, "How high?"

Nora took in a deep breath, "According to 6 diagnostic droids and my own personal test he is at about 25,000."

Revan looked surprised for an instant before masking it, "Very well. Any other things to report on him?"

"He needs a lot of medical help. He has been injured quite a bit over the years and his eyes need to be fixed. Wherever he is from they do not have our ability to enhance and fix eyesight." Nora informed him.

Revan nodded, "Very well, have him ready and fixed by tomorrow. Tomorrow I wish to begin his training."

* * *

Reviews would be lovely -Corvus Nyx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note:**

This chapter has been rewritten after looking over some reviews. I agree that one should not fall to the dark side nearly that quickly. I should have another chapter up by the end of the night.

* * *

Darth Revan had the boy retrieved at the crack of dawn. Harry was given a stack of robes. These robes were dark grey and well fitting. He was informed these were for training. After changing into the robes a man who's face was concealed and name would not be given, led Harry to the 'training room.'

"Good morning Harry." Darth Revan spoke from the other side of the room. He looked at Harry, "I see those robes fit you well." Darth Revan reached out a hand and a lightsaber from the wall labeled 'Training Sabers' leaped into his hand. He glanced at Harry, "You will begin your training today. You must become one with the force if you ever wish to harness it's true abilities. Further, tonight, after dinner, you will teach me what you know and how you disarmed Malak."

Harry breathed deep, he knew the only way to survive wherever he was, was to obey. Harry nodded, "Where do we start?"

Darth Revan smirked, "You will hold your hand out and mentally focus on one of the lightsabers on the wall. That saber will be used for your training."

Harry glanced at the wall. Each saber was different and it didn't really matter which he picked, he supposed. His eyes landed on a particular saber that looked like it had been damage before. He concentrated on it as hard as he could. The saber shook slightly, but, alas did not come. Harry wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at Darth Revan, "It isn't working."

Revan smirked, "You are doing better than the children we normally get. Try again."

Harry tried again and again and again. It took a total of 6 attempts until finally the saber moved. It shocked Harry so much that he broke his concentration and it fell half way to him.

"Make it come to you from the ground." Revan commanded.

Harry concentrated and then suddenly the saber was in his hand.

Darth Revan nodded, "Hit the button. These are training sabers so if you are hit, it will not kill you or severely injure you." Darth Revan pressed the saber he was holding and a beautiful red light shined out of it. Harry did the same and a green light shone from his.

Darth Revan then instructed Harry to attack. Many did not know this, but the reason the lightsaber was so attuned with the users of the force was the crystals found within them. They aided the force user in honing their force abilities as well as the martial prowess. Darth Revan knew that the first steps to mastering the force was to get a grip on it helping you in battle.

Harry looked down at the green blade in awe. It looked so much like the light that had struck his mother and killed her. He shook the thought off his head and focused instead on attacking Revan. He ran forward and ducked Revan's attempted at striking him. He then rolled and sliced at Revan's legs.

Revan chuckled as the strike hit, "Good job. Again."

Their battle practice went on for about two hours. Harry was really getting into it and the more he used the saber, the more aligned with the force he got.

"Now, it is time you do some meditation. You will learn much about yourself if you look within yourself. Find where the force touches you and you will eventually be able to harness it's abilities. In a few hours I will send for you and we shall have some food."

Darth Revan then strolled out of the room. He had grown slightly attached to this child. This child was clearly capable but seemed to be hindered by whatever attachment to the force he already had.

After eating Darth Revan summoned Harry to his room. There Revan held up Harry's wand. "What is this object and why is it so precious to you?" He inquired.

Harry froze, "That is my wand. I use it to control my magic... er... what I believe you call the force."

"Show me." Revan said and handed him the wand.

Harry looked at Revan, "Is there something I may cast on?"

Revan nodded and pointed a the entire room. Harry then raised his wand and transfigured the nearest end table into a dog. Revan looked astonished, "You did that with the force?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know if its the force. Where I come from we call it magic. We use wands such as these to control it." Harry then levitated an object using his wand.

"Is there a form of battle used with this 'wand'?" Revan asked.

Harry nodded, "I have not learned any really. I'm not terribly far in my education sir, I'm sorry."

Revan nodded, "Very well, what can you show me of this magic?"

Harry nodded and aimed at a chair, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The chair rose in the air a few feet until Harry released it.

Revan looked puzzled, "I find it not very useful that you have to state your intention. An enemy would heard you and know what you are doing. Is all 'magic' that way?"

"No sir, some advanced Wizards can do wordless magic. I hear some can even do wandless." Harry explained as he thought of another spell he could show, "Sir, for the next few I need a person, or a droid, or someone to practice on."

Revan nodded and called for his soldiers to bring him a captive. When the captive arrived he looked terrified, "Don't worry." Revan reassured Harry, "It doesn't matter if you hurt him."

Harry paled but responded none the less, looking at the captive, "It shouldn't injure him." He then took a deep breath, "Locomotor Mortis!" The captives legs locked together and he fell over. Harry then released the spell. "Petrificus Totalus!" The captive froze.

Revan looked confused, "Was that a paralyzer or is he in pain?"

Harry shook his head, "No pain, just can't move." He then lifted the curse again, "He can go," Harry stated, "My last spell is to be used on an object." Revan nodded and dismissed the captive then looked at Harry expectantly. Harry aimed at the chair he levitated earlier, "Bombarda!" The chair shattered. He then cast, "Reparo." And looked at Revan.

"Impressive. If you can master that type of thing, I'm sure you will master the force young child." Revan dismissed him.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Revan and Harry worked on Harry's lightsaber skills while Revan slowly started using his mind trick to influence Harry towards the dark side. Harry had finally been capable of levitating small objects with the force and had been slowly getting more and more sparks when trying to use Force Lightning. At that point Revan had an idea. Revan was a busy man and could not continue teaching Harry day in and day out. Therefore there was only one solution.

"Harry, you are going to attend the Academy in Korriban." Revan informed him.

Harry looked shocked and unsure, "But sir, I'd prefer to stay with you."

Revan shook his head, "You need to learn some independence if you intend to survive in our world. You will attend the academy, if you survive it then you may return to me."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Yes sir."

Revan nodded, "Tomorrow we will set a course for Korriban." Then he stalked out of the room leaving a distressed and unsure Harry behind him.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Please feel free to review. This chapter has been changed as per some reviews I was given.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**IMPORTANT TO NOTE: If you are reading this and you haven't read the most updated version of Chapter 3, you will likely be confused. Chapter 3 was changed, please go and reread it. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning with a chill in his bones. He got up, put on his Sith Robes and entered the small ship Revan intended to use to get to Korriban. Revan had become a father figure over the past few weeks. He was strict and sometimes emotionless, yet, he at least cared for Harry. Harry had never felt like the Dursley's cared but Revan, Revan helped him.

Upon boarding the ship they would be using Harry was told they would be making a small pit stop on the way to the academy. Harry was going to make his own Lightsaber.

Revan eyed Harry, "It won't be anything fancy. You will need it to train though. Further, there is a cave in the academy. There you will find more powerful focus crystals to aid your Lightsaber's strength. All we will be doing is getting the basic supplies at one of the Sith Empire's trade stops."

Harry nodded understanding that he was not going to be treated any differently and that he had to earn his way up. He understood that the Sith were all about earning your rights. He had being listening to Halocrons about the Sith way and the teachings. All he could think of was that the Sith was an empire of Slytherin. Harry could have been a Slytherin and now he was to become a Sith... _Does that make me a Slytherin?_ Harry asked himself frequently. He shook the thought off though, this was a different world. A different place and it would not be the same.

Upon arriving at the trade stop Harry followed his Master, Darth Revan, into the trade stop. The shop keeper shouted, "We are closed you half wits!" and then turned around to face the intruders. He immediately fell to his knees, "My Lord. I am so sorry."

Darth Revan glared at him, "I cannot even fathom that you just called me a half wit you little son of a Garagon." Harry flinched internally as he knew what was about to happen. Just as he predicted Darth Revan used the full force his force lightning on the man for a split second.

Both Harry and Revan knew that any longer would have killed the man. "I'm sorry my Lord." The man said from the ground. He was clearly scared to get up.

Darth Revan boomed, "Get up and get us the parts to a basic lightsaber." The man didn't move. He just laid their cowering until Revan shouted, "Now!"

The man nodded and ran to go get the parts. He then came back and handed them all over, "They are yours My Lord. Have a good day My Lord. I am so sorry My Lord."

Revan glared, "Harry take the parts, we are leaving." They both swooped out. Upon entering the ship Harry looked down at the parts before him.

Revan glanced at him, "Part of learning to be a Sith is to learn how to put together your very own saber. I expect it to be completed upon our arrival at the Academy. Also, I trust that you will not use any of your magic at the academy." Revan looked thoughtful for a moment, "In fact give me your wand."

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. His wand... it was like his life line. Revan then peered into his mind and used the force to make the idea sound more pleasant, "Of course Master Revan," Harry said as he handed over the wand.

Harry then left to go to a different room whilst he put the saber together. He had learned from the holocrons he had watched a basic concept of how to put one together. As he began looking over the parts and remembering where they went, Harry realized he did not have a focusing crystal. He quickly approached Darth Revan, "Sir, I have noticed I am missing a focusing crystal."

Revan smirked, "I am proud of you for noticing so quickly. That was part of the test." He informed Harry as he handed him a several basic crystals. "You will have to pick one." He informed Harry, "You are dismissed."

Harry brought the crystals back to the room and assembled the saber as best he could. The first attempt at assembling it he tried with the blue crystal. He would decide the color after he made the saber work.

Once the saber was assembled Harry smiled proudly, turned the power nob all the way down and then turned it on. It sparked at him and did nothing. Harry drooped in disappointment. He took a deep breath and opened the saber back up. Inside he realized the problem, he had reversed the cycling field energizers on accident. After fixing that he put the saber back together securely.

This time he was sure it would work. He took a deep breath and turn it on. Out shined a beautiful blue light. He smiled brightly. Then turned it off and changed the crystal out for the red one. He had to admit, the red comforted him. It reminded him of Gryffindor. Just for the sake of trying the other 2 colors, Harry tried the green and the yellow. In the end he knew the red was for him and the green was close behind.

Satisfied with the completed red saber, Harry walked up to Revan, "Sir, I have completed it."

Revan nodded, "Show me."

Harry was bubbling with excitement as he drew his saber. A beautiful red light poured out it. It was clear Harry had decided on a slightly shorter than standard saber length. Revan smiled, "Good job young Harry. We have almost arrived at the Academy. Please go shower and prepare yourself. I have a few things to tell you about the Academy before we arrive."

Harry nodded. His shower felt fantastic and afterwards he adorned the normal Sith Training robes. He then arrived before Darth Revan, "I am ready, sir."

Revan spoke, "First of all, in the presence of the Academy you will call me Master." He waited for Harry's affirmative response before continuing, "Further, you will be required to gain prestige in this Academy. Master Uthar is a strict leader and will only train the best. You must prove to him that you are the best if you want to return to me as my Apprentice."

Harry nodded, "Yes... Master"

"Good, further you will be put into a lot of situations that you may not enjoy. You may be forced to kill a classmate. Do not be discouraged. Do not be afraid. Every student in that Academy will be looking for a reason to kill off the competition. If you must defend yourself, then do so. Do not pick fights though. Show him you are worthy and can control your baser emotions. Anger is revered but recklessness will get you no where."

"Yes my Master." Harry intoned.

"Good. Let us depart the ship." Harry nodded and followed his Master. They had landed during their conversation.

At the gates to the Academy there were several potential students being embarrassed by the staff and current students. Harry walked to the front and looked at the man guarding the gate, "I request permission to enter the Academy."

The man looked him over and laughed full heartedly, "You must be kidding. Some scrawny kid thinks he is going to get into the Prestigious Korriban Academy! Ha!"

Darth Revan walked forward from where he had been hiding, "You will let him in or I will kill you."

The man looked confused. He had never seen this man before but clearly he was powerful. That did not however mean he wouldn't argue with him, "And who are you?"

"Who am I?" Revan asked icily.

Lucky for the guard Master Uthar was on his way out of the Academy, "Oh Darth Revan." Master Uthar bowed deeply, "What reason do we have for such a visit?"

The Guard instantly paled, "D-D-Darth Revan."

Master Uthar's eyes widened, "If Hansel has offended you, feel free to kill him. We have no use for a guard who cannot even recognize the Dark Lord of the Sith."

The guard shrank and bowed on his knees, "Darth Revan, my Master, please forgive my insolence."

Revan used a small force push and moved aside the whimpering man before turning to Uthar, "You will train this child." He told Uthar, "If he fails, he fails. If he dies, so be it. Do not treat him differently. The second he graduates, assuming he does, I am to be contacted so I may come collect him."

Uthar nodded and again bowed deeply, "As you wish my Master." He eyed the young boy but knew better than to insult the child on his short stature, "Come child, it is time you join your class."

With that Harry was escorted into the Academy and assigned a room. He was told how the Academy worked and recognized in that moment that Revan was right, he would have to prove himself. The Academy only took one person from each group and let them graduate. The rest would either perish in the trials or retry the next round. Harry didn't intend to fail his father figure. Harry would win the right to graduate and return to Revan. He just had to.

* * *

Read and Review Please. I hope you enjoy the story thus far.


End file.
